Yubiwa
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Yaoi. YuriXKai. Sonfic, dedicado a Silver .. Una cancion te recuerda la mas triste despedida, pero, la promesa que se hizo, se cumplira el dia de hoy.


NYHAO ^___^  
  
^_^ este es un Kai/Yuri n_n. Es algo cursi...  
  
Nemesis: ¬¬ algo?  
  
¬¬ ... -.- bien, me quedo muy cursi y por rara vez, n_n tiene un final feliz  
  
Nemesis: ^^  
  
^.^ Este fic esta especialmente dedicado a :  
  
****Silverhell*****  
  
^_^ Porque eres una muy buena amiga, muy simpática, agradable y muchas cosas mas n__n. Espero que te guste, es de tu pareja favorita n_n  
  
Es un sonfic ^^  
  
Nemesis: n_n la canción es Yubiwa  
  
^.^ El tema de la película de Escaflowne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En un hotel, un chico miraba el vació por la ventana, viendo como caía la nieve lentamente. Esperaba, esperaba a quien fue su amor y a quien aun amaba. Era terriblemente doloroso recordar como había sido la despedida, esa noche en la abadía, pero aun así, aun le gustaba recordar ese momento. Y esa canción, una que resonaba en un radio lejano, la había tomado para si, siendo el vivo relato de su adiós...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Namida ga atokara afuredashite  
My tears come forth after all  
Lagrimas salen después de todo  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
En el frío panorama, abandonado, vació; dos chicos se encontraban, solos, tristes, en espera de lo que vendría.  
Uno de ellos lloraba, implorando que ese momento no tuviera que llegar, suplicando retroceder en el tiempo. Y por mas que intentaba contener las lágrimas, estas se negaban a detener su caída. Miro con tristeza al chico frente a el, observando con cariño esos ojos azul hielo y ese cabello pelirrojo.  
Se había prometido no llorar, lo había intentado, pero sus sentimientos lo traicionaron y había terminado con la mirada empañada...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Saigo no egao ga nijinde mie naino  
I cannot see your last smile  
Y eso me impide ver tu ultima sonrisa  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió dulcemente y acaricio el cabello del bicolor.  
  
-- No llores –Le dijo, estrechando su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor, con voz dulce y cariñosa. Aunque no lo demostrara, su corazón estaba tan destrozado como el del bicolor.  
  
-- No quiero... no quiero que esto suceda –Respondió Kai, abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de Ivanov.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ikanaide Ikanaide Kokoni ite  
Don't go, don't go stay here  
No te vayas, no te vayas quédate.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Yo tampoco –Dijo a su vez el pelirrojo.  
  
-- Pero así son las cosas –Intento consolarse el bicolor.  
  
Y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, perdiéndose ambos en la profundidad de los del otro. Tala perdido en ese mar café-rojizo, perdido en esa alma que había sido abierta solo para el. Kai atento a la expresión de tristeza reprimida y de dolor escondido del ojiazul.  
  
-- No te vayas Kai – Susurro Tala rompiendo el silencio.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora e, hikarikakenuketeiku  
Running up towards Sky  
Corriendo dirigiéndonos al cielo  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Sabes que no puedo –Respondió Kai sollozando. –Ven tu conmigo.  
  
-- Y tu sabes que yo no me iré – Dijo el pelirrojo a su vez.  
  
-- Si, lo se  
  
Un ruido sordo se escucho proveniente del edificio. Los estaban buscando. Se escondieron entre unos arbustos mientras escuchaban como se alejaban los guardias. Cuando se convencieron de que se habían ido, salieron y corrieron hacia la enorme reja que separaba a Hiwatari de su sueño y su libertad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Konna ni chiisana watashi dakedo  
Even if it was that little me  
Incluso si fue muy poco  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Allí, frente a la reja, Kai pensó en el tiempo que paso en ese lugar. En los terribles entrenamientos, abrumadores y monótonos, hechos para reprimir el alma y matar el espíritu. Y como en tan poco tiempo había logrado fijarse en el ruso pelirrojo de ojos azules a su lado. ¿Qué era lo que mas le atraía de el? Tal vez que eran tan parecidos, ambos podían ocultar sus emociones y mostrarse fríos y crueles, aun sin serlo realmente.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Anato o dare yori seippai ashita  
I loved you more than anyone  
Yo te ame mas que a nadie  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Sabes? –Comenzó Kai. – Aunque fue muy poco el tiempo, llegué a conocerte realmente, logre que me confesaras lo que te pasaba en esas noches de dolor y logre descifrar tus silencios...  
  
-- Lo se, y a su vez yo hice lo mismo, descubrí que no eres el tipo frío que imagine que eras.  
  
-- Y logre enamorarme de ti. Te amo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Arigatou ikutsumono Taisetsuna Kimochi  
Watashite Kureta yone.  
Thank you for those countles important feelings  
You gave them to me  
  
Gracias por estas sensaciones y sentimientos importantes  
Que tu me diste.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El pelirrojo quedo sin habla, su corazón se quedo quieto un momento y su respiración ceso. Si, el amaba al bicolor a su lado, ya lo había aceptado para el mismo y para Kai. Sabia que había cierta atracción entre ambos, que se querían lo suficiente para llegar a algo mas, pero nunca lo habían dicho o expresado claramente...  
  
-- Ahora; que es la despedida –Continuo Kai con voz queda y triste – ... Solo quiero darte las gracias por todo el tiempo que hemos compartido, por todas esas sonrisas que lograste arrancarme y tanta, pero tantas cosas mas, que solo a tu lado viví.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
sono toki zutto atashi wa kieta hikoukigumo o mite ita  
Back then I kept watching those dissolving clouds  
Después vuelvo y observo como se disuelven las nubes  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala no pudo evitarlo mas y dejo que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos azul hielo, seguida de otras mas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había confesado sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así?  
Ahora que era el fin, la despedida, ahora que debían separarse y olvidarse, ahora que las oportunidades se disolvían como vapor.  
  
¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?  
  
-- Idiota!! –grito Tala golpeando el pecho del bicolor. -- ¿Por qué tenias que decírmelo ahora? Te odio!! Te odio!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Wasurenaide hitorijanai  
Don't forget you're not alone  
No lo olvides tu no estas solo!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Me dejas solo!!! Aquí!!! Solo!!! Sabias que te amo!! Lo sabias!!! Siempre lo supiste!!!  
  
Kai detuvo los golpecillos de Tala sujetando con firmeza y suavidad los puños cerrados de su amor.  
  
-- No es verdad. No estarás solo, jamás.  
  
Tala levanto la mirada y observo las lagrimas que habían vuelto a brotar de los ojos de Kai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hanaretemo teo tsunaide iru  
Far away yet Holding Hands  
Muy lejos aun tomaremos nuestras manos  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Kai... lo siento – Dijo Tala al notar el daño que estaba haciendo a Kai. Además, el había sido el que insistió en que Kai escapara de allí.  
  
Kai tomo las manos de Tala entrelazándolas con las suyas.  
  
-- Escúchame bien, nunca estarás solo, porque tendrás en ti mi recuerdo ¿Verdad? – Tala asintió –Pues bien, será como si yo estuviera contigo. A pesar de la distancia, yo siempre estaré contigo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hajimete no koi hajimete shitta  
My first love, the first time I got to know  
Mi primer amor, la primera vez lo tuve en verdad  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Tu, eres mi primer y único amor. Tala, se que tu insististe en que me fuera, lo hiciste porque te preocupas por mi. Y se que no quieres huir conmigo, simplemente no quieres huir, quieres quedarte y afrontar todo y quieres que yo no lo haga. Eso... eso fue lo que me convenció a decirte lo que siento.  
  
-- Kai... – Fue lo único que atino a decir Tala antes de abrazar a Kai con todas sus fuerza, sintiendo su calor, embargado de su aroma envuelto en sus brazos, brazos que se aferraban a su piel en un abrazo fuerte y suave a la vez.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Konna Kanashimiga aru koto  
that there is such sadness  
Eso era mucha tristeza  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ambos chicos, llenos de dolor y de tristeza, una despedida que no querían que llegara, pero, tarde o temprano se presentaría ante ellos. El momento había llegado.  
  
Kai se separo e inmediatamente y en silencio escalo la reja y salto al suelo, donde cayo suavemente y sin hacer ruido. No quería ser descubierto. Tenia que escapar lo mas rápido posible, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería dejar a su pelirrojo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Itsu kimiga kaeri futari naraba  
when you come back, we are two  
Cuando tu vuelvas seremos dos  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Kai, algún día, ¿Volverás? – Pregunto Tala sonriendo débilmente  
  
-- A este lugar no, a tu lado si. –Contesto Kai.  
  
-- Y volveremos a estar juntos... –Susurro el ruso antes de unirse ambos en un dulce y tierno beso, el primero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Toûku temo hitomi mitsumete au  
even far away, the eyes watch each other  
Incluso lejos tus ojos ven a los míos  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala se quedo contemplando los ojos rojizos de Kai. En mucho tiempo no los volvería a ver y no sabría nada de el. Desaparecería. Pero en su mente siempre llevaría el recuerdo de esos ojos y el sabor de esa boca, el sonido de esa voz y la suavidad de su piel. Sin importar la distancia, el tiempo ni el espacio, su amor nunca cambiaria.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kibou to iuna no subete o kakete  
staking it on all my hope  
Mi esperanza se estanca  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Estas seguro que volverás? ¿Cómo puedo saber que estas diciendo la verdad? – Pregunto dudoso Tala.  
  
-- Acaso pierdes la esperanza? – Dijo en un tono burlón Kai. Sabia que lo principal que les enseñaban era que la esperanza no existía.  
  
-- Puede que si, puede que no – Respondió Divertido Tala.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
yakusoku o shiou yo  
let's make a promise  
Hagamos una promesa  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Te propongo algo – Dijo Kai  
  
-- Bien, que dices?  
  
-- Hagamos una promesa  
  
-- Promesa?  
  
-- Si, tu prometes que no te enamoraras de otra persona y yo te prometo volver a tu lado como ahora. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-- De acuerdo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ano hino Hageshisa o  
Today's vehemense  
con la vehemencia de hoy  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-- Pero prométeme también cumplirla – Pidió Tala  
  
-- Te lo prometo  
  
-- Bien, con eso me basta – Le sonrió Tala  
  
De pronto se escucharon pasos hacia el lugar en el que estaban.  
  
-- Ya tienes que irte  
  
-- Lo se – Dijo Kai y acercándose a la reja, nuevamente beso a Tala, esta  
vez de manera mas dulce y tierna, saboreando cada rincón de la boca de su  
amante. Se separo de manera lenta y lo miro a los ojos antes de salir  
corriendo, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche. Tala lo miro  
alejarse y cuando ya se hubo marchado y perdido rastro de el, se dio la  
vuelta y regreso al edificio...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
daite ashita saku mirai o ikiru  
Embrace it, to live tomorrow's future  
Abrázala para que vivas el futuro mañana  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya han pasado varios años de eso, y; observando por la ventana, unos ojos  
azules esperan el regreso de su amor y el cumplimiento de esa promesa.  
  
Un toque en la puerta resuena por la habitación sacando al ruso de sus  
pensamientos.  
  
Tala abre la puerta y se encuentra frente a esos ojos café-rojizos y esas  
marcas peculiares en la cara.  
  
-- Hola Tala – Dijo Kai sonriendo tímidamente.  
  
-- Ka-Kai – Tartamudeo Tala sonriendo.  
  
-- Recuerdas... esa promesa? – Pregunto Kai dudoso.  
  
-- Si, la recuerdo bien  
  
-- La, has cumplido? – Pregunto el bicolor bajando la mirada.  
  
-- Si.  
  
-- Aquí, aquí esta mi parte – Dijo rodeándolo por la cintura, besándolo  
con ternura y pasión.  
  
-- Hagamos una promesa – Dijo Tala al terminar el beso, recordando esa  
noche.  
  
-- Con la vehemencia de hoy – Prosiguió Kai.  
  
-- Abrázala para que vivas el futuro mañana  
  
-- Y Tala; hoy es ese mañana...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
n_n espero que te halla gustado Silverhell.  
  
Nemesis: ^^ si les gusto dejen reviews  
  
^_^ Hai!!!  
  
Oyasumi n_~  
::Carpe Diem:: 


End file.
